A Snow Free Christmas
by The Harry Potter Obsessor
Summary: Hermione takes the last free days of summer into her own hands before the search for Horcruxes begin. Sample piece for Aarichan's HP writing contest on Gaia Online. URL in profile.


This story is inpired by a fan fiction contest I host over at Gaia Online. A few people were complaining the the requirements were too hard, so I wrote a sample piece. The requirements for the contest can be found below.

-The story must require one of the following...

1. Hot chocolate  
2. Christmas  
3. A character must say, "I think most Scottish food is the result of a dare."  
4. Mistletoe  
5. A kiss, not influenced by mistletoe.  
6. Fred and George must perform a prank  
7. Harry must drop something

_A Snow Free Christmas_

"You know what? I'm tired of reading. Let's go out to the garden." And with a definitive SNAP, Hermione closed her book. Harry and Ron slowly looked up from their chess game in total awe, and then they looked at each other in disbelief. It was the summer after their sixth year, and the three were taking a slight break at Godric's Hollow before beginning their search for the pieces of Voldemort's soul. The house had been boarded up when they had arrived, and to the Muggle eye, it still was.

"Hermione? Are you feeling okay? Has the heat gotten to you?" Harry cautiously asked, giving Hermione a look of absolute wonder.

"I'm fine," she snapped impatiently, "I just want some time with my friends before we go scavenging the corners of England for Horcruxes." She glared at them both, and then nodded in satisfaction as they slowly began to put the chess game away. The trio then headed for the garden, which had fallen into a picturesque state of disorder and chaos. The weather was warm, but all three shivered slightly when they exited the house. The effect of the dementors' wild rampages on the world had left scars in the air, and the three teenagers could feel it in their very bones.

Hermione sat stubbornly on the ground and looked up at the two men in front of her. Lord, how they had changed. The two boys she had terrorized as a frightened little girl had certainly grown up. There was Ron, for instance. The freckled, scrawny red-head had grown up to be, well yes, a bit of an insensitive goof, but also a faithful friend. The boy who, two years ago, was getting into arguments with Harry out of jealousy, now sat next to him with a determined and stubborn vow to stay by his side during the final battle.

And then there was Harry. She remembered scaring the living daylights out of his with a perverse glee. The man in front of her, who was about to find the soul of the purest form of evil on the face of the earth, had been frightened by a silly girl, who wanted to show off, and mend his glasses. Now he was brave, and he was strong. He still had no clue about girls, but no one would have had it any other way.

She sighed and smiled. "You know what? We need to do something fun before we leave." Neither boy had to ask her what she was talking about. They both knew.

Ron frowned as he inquired, "And what do you suggest we do? We're not exactly in the best place to hold a party. I think it might attract the Muggles' attention if we decide to let off Fred and George's fireworks for a bit of entertainment." Hermione glared at him. Harry sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Ron glared back as he defended himself. "Well? What did _you _have in mind?"

Hermione's face lit up suddenly. "Wait right here! I know exactly what we should do!" And with that, she launched herself off of the ground and ran back into the house. Ron raised his eyebrows, but wisely he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You've done it now, Ron." Harry still had his face in his hands, but he raised it back up slowly in amusement. "She's going to destroy my parent's house. I hope you feel happy now." Ron wrinkled his brow, but his face slowly paled as he looked at the house and then back to Harry.

"You don't think she'd do anything… really terrible." He glanced uncertainly at his best friend. "Would she?" Harry had no opportunity to answer as Hermione flew back out of the house wearing a Santa hat. "Hermione what on earth–"

But Hermione cut Ron's question off as she dragged them both back inside smiling happily as she declared, "Just you wait!" Harry and Ron stopped at the door. Hermione had turned the living room of Godric's Hollow into a Christmas dreamland. There was garland, lights, and wreaths everywhere, and Hermione had even magicked in a Christmas tree. The soft melody of Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" made its way into the ears of the two boys standing in wonder at Hermione's inspiration.

Harry was the first to recover as he queried, "Hermione, what is this?" She smiled proudly at Harry and Ron, who had closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

"I thought we needed Christmas early this year. And if we" She gasped sharply. "If we don't make it against V-Voldemort, I want to have one last happy memory, before…" She stopped and started to cry. Harry and Ron rushed over to her and enveloped her in a group hug.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry encouraged, "This can't be all you did for Christmas?" She gave him a watery smile and wiped her eyes.

"Of course not. Come with me. Oh, and watch out for the mistletoe. The spell I used decided to throw that in the decorations as well." Dodging the weeds above their heads, the trio weaved their way over to the Christmas tree. "Here." Hermione held out two wrapped packages. "Happy Christmas." The boys stared guiltily at them. It was obvious they were gifts.

"But, Hermione, we don't have anything for you." Hermione laughed.

"Then you better make sure you survive to December, so you can get me something!" She sat down in a comfy armchair and conjured a mug of hot chocolate to drink as she watched her boys dive onto their presents. Ron got his open first.

"Erm…" Hermione had gotten him a book.

"Oh, don't be afraid. It's a cookbook. I figured that with all the eating you do, we'd need someone that could make a decent meal on our trip! It foods from across the world. Although, I do suggest you stay away from the 'Scotland' chapter. The food is rather diverse."

Harry was stopped unwrapping his gift as he stated dryly, "You know, I think most Scottish food is the result of a dare." Ron laughed and opened the book.

"You aren't kidding. I wonder why Fred and George haven't gone to Scotland to do research." Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of Ron's older brothers. Oh, she loved the Weasley family dearly, but she still hadn't forgiven them for their latest devious act. Harry noticed her reaction and grinned.

"Oh, come now, Hermione. You can't still be holding a grudge about that."

Hermione gave Harry a frosty glare as she stated, "They decided to turn my skin pink at Fleur and Bill's wedding, and then they proceeded to make me dance around the room, with pink skin, as I sang 'God Save the Queen.' I will not be forgiving them anytime soon. And don't you even try to change my mind about that, Ronald!" she added as he opened his mouth to object. She shook her head and then exclaimed, "Harry! You still haven't opened your gift!"

Harry smiled sheepishly and ripped the last bit of paper off, and promptly dropped the contents. He picked it back up gently. In his hands was a scrapbook. The entire book was filled with pictures of Hogwarts. He turned the pages reverently as he spotted a picture of Hermione knitting hats, one of Hagrid teaching, of the Great Hall being decorated for Christmas, one of Fred chasing Angelina, trying to get her to dance with him, and plenty of pictures of the three of them. Mostly they were laughing, but in a good number of them, Hermione was scolding them.

He looked up and saw that Hermione was crying again. Ron had moved to hug her again and Harry scooted over to help comfort her. She trembled as she looked at them both, and suddenly burst out laughing. She kissed them both on the cheek and whispered, "I love you both. Thank you for Christmas this year." Harry and Ron frowned in confusion, and then smiled back.

And as the rest of the world sweated in the heat of the final days of June, three teenagers celebrated Christmas and found a little shred of hope.


End file.
